When Darkness Call
by J4ckP0T
Summary: A escuridão nos persegue, nos sufoca e nos apavora, porem algumas pessoas não a temem, algumas pessoas são abduzidas por ela de tal forma que se tornam parte dela, poderia ter Uchiha Itachi uma redenção?-ItaHina U.A.- Presente para I-dalicy E-mily


N.A.: Naruto não me pertence, mais se o kishimoto continuar matando os personagens assim terei que tomar providencias –engatilha espingarda de caçar Préa-

Luzes e sons atingem meus sentidos .

Letreiros de neon são transformados em borrões luminosos no céu noturno a medida que meu carro ganha velocidade noite sobre o asfalto,A chuva caia fina e insistente, a mesma chuva que umedecia o asfalto bate preguiçosamente no vidro, no entanto nem mesmo o clima desagradável parecia desencorajar toda a sorte de indivíduos a sair pela madrugada, olhando pelo o vidro é possível ver ladrões se esgueirando pelos becos, viciados se arrastando por uma próxima dose e prostitutas se oferecendo seus serviços.

Nada daquilo me espanta a noite tem esse poder sobre as pessoas, ela mostra o que na luz do sol nos empenhamos em esconder, Elas mostram o monstro que temos dentro de nós.

Eu também não sou diferente deles.

olho para o retrovisor que me mostra uma face sem vida e que refletia morte.

Meu rosto.

Os olhos e cabelos negros contrastam com a minha epiderme branca e profundas marcas a beira dos olhos denunciam as longas noites em claro, meu rosto em si não era nada demais mais o que ele carregava algo mais profundo algo como uma mascara, e eu tento não pensar o que pode estar escondido atrás dela.

meu dedos escorregam para o bolso interno da minha jaqueta demorei um pouco mais, enfim saindo com meu alvo em mãos, um maço de cigarros, rapidamente eu retiro um e ascendo ainda mantendo atenção na estrada, cigarros são uma excelente saída para quem quer se acalmar e estourar os pulmões ao mesmo tempo, não que isso faça muita diferença para mim, minha chance de viver o bastante para me incomodar com isso era viver mínima.

O carro vai perdendo velocidade a medida que reconheço o lugar, uma zona residencial da alta sociedade, grandes casas e jardins bem cuidados circundam a volta ostentando mais luxo e grandiosidade.

Pessoas e suas manias de quererem mostrar mais do que realmente tem.

e em uma delas, uma com tamanho consideravelmente maior, estava cercada por uma comoção de pessoas que estavam sendo impedidas de entrar por um cordão policial formado no local, pareciam discutir e fazer hipóteses sobre a cena do crime, esticavam seus pescoços e falavam umas com as outras em afobação, era incrível a insensibilidade das pessoas para com as dor de outras, como corvos que sentiam o cheiro de morte e se agraciavam com a morte alheia, fazia-os sentir-se vivos, como um espetáculo mórbido.

atravesso a pequena multidão sem me importar em ser rude ou bruto, o que me rendeu um ou dois olhares mal intencionados rapidamente calado pelo meu cenho franzido, me agachei passando por uma fita chamativa, que demarcava o limite de aproximação dos civis sem me importar, um dos policias veio pronto para tentar me impedir, antes porem de qualquer reação por parte do guarda já tirava uma identificação e mostrava ao homem.

-Agente Uchiha Itachi, divisão de homicídios, estou aqui a pedido da central para investigar o cenário do crime

Não precisei me virar para saber que o homem estava verificando minha identidade com seu superior pelo radio, não dava para culpá-lo, estava vestido apenas com uma velha jaqueta de couro surrada uma camisa em tom escura, uma calça jeans desgastada e um par de botas velhas completavam o visual de policial á paisana, mais nada disso me interessa agora, vasculho o cenário do crime e olho um caminho de pedras ornamentais cercada por um jardim espalhafatoso acabando na entrada da mansão, tudo feito e planejado de forma a tornar a pequena caminhada ate o portão da grande casa agradável e relaxante, Itachi não sabia se era pelas circunstancias ou pela chuva agonizante, mais passagem parecia agora mais uma um convite de ida a boca do inferno

sem hesitar um momento entrei na mansão.

Ao entrar a suave iluminação natural que vinha de janelas abertas e algumas poucas lanternas fizeram me aguardar um instante enquanto meus olhos se acostumavam a iluminação precária do local, logo os vultos começam ganhar cores e formas, e eu não gostei do que vi.

Policial e Legistas faziam seu trabalho reconstituindo a cena do crime e moveis luxuosos, obras de arte magníficas jogadas pelo chão somados a manchas de sangue aleatórias onde corpos cobertos com lonas negras faziam parte de um cenário macabro que devia ser antes uma solene sala de recepção, por um minuto minha cabeça deu voltas, voltava para um passado esquecido, porem não superado, algo como uma ferida que não sangra mais causa dor, nesse momento um policial próximo a mim estava batendo fotos do local, o flash me obrigou a fechar os olhos e quando abri via uma casa igualmente luxuosa, Objetos de igual valor espalhados caoticamente pelo local e sangue, muito sangue, só que esse sangue era diferente.

Meu sangue.

Sangue da minha família.

Uma chamado me desperta para a realidade os murmúrios, barulhos e ruídos a minha volta retornam com força total e eu me deparo novamente com a minha realidade, olho para a direção da voz e lentamente ela começa a fazer sentido.

-i...chi... Itachi! esta me ouvindo?

me deparo com a imagem de um rapaz de jaleco luvas brancas, óculos de aros redondos e cabelos alvos que terminavam em um rabo de cavalo, Yakushi kabuto, um dos mais jovens e talentosos legistas da equipe.

-Então... o grande detetive policial esta no pessoalmente no caso? parece que dessa vez os chefões levaram o caso pessoal... ou seria que quem esta levando para o caso pessoal seria o proprio detetive...?

Uma profissão que tem como pré-requisito mexer com mortos não devia ter profissionais no meio, era essa a conclusão que eu tive depois de conhecer Yakushi Kabuto, a simplicidade das palavras não condiziam com o que elas escondiam nas entrelinhas, ambos sabíamos o que minha vinda ali significava, mais apenas um de nos achava aquilo motivo de brincadeiras fora de hora, com um sinal de mão ele indicou que eu deveria segui-lo, aparentemente na direção de um dos plásticos pretos que escondiam em seu interior a desagradável surpresa corpos de cadáveres, enquanto andávamos comecei as perguntas de rotina.

-O que sabemos ate agora?

-Não muito, a energia cortada, os vestígios de arrombamento pela força, a agressão gratuita e os bens da família intocados deixa claro que se trata mais que um simples homicídio, mas, é mais que isso, há outros indícios...

Yakushi mal terminara e de súbito se agachava enquanto descobria em parte um dos cadáveres cobertos, era uma jovem empregada, possuía cabelos escuros e a pele clara e que em qualquer outra ocasião poderia ser considerada bonita, mais qualquer vestígio de beleza era sufocado pela situação atual da jovem empregada, seu rosto guardava uma expressão de desespero diante do inevitável, os olhos olhando em um único ponto fixo e a boca aberta eram claros sinais de que a morte veio ao encontro dela em uma situação de súbita e aterradora.

-... Seguranças, empregados ou civis, nenhum deles foi perdoado, nem mesmo mulheres e crianças, tantas vítimas que os caras da inteligência estão pirando para encontrar uma conexão com tantas mortes, Isso te lembra de algo Uchiha? nenhum objeto roubado, as mortes e tudo sem aparente motivo...

E então ficou claro os motivos de ter sido eu o escolhido para averiguação do caso.

-...Quase da mesma forma que aconteceu a três anos com verta família...

Assim como ficou claro que eu não gostaria do que ele diria.

-...Assim como aconteceu há três anos com a família Uchiha.

[Cantinho da Insanidade]

Ola a todos aqui vos fala J4ckPOT e esta é minha primeira fic ^^

Primeiramente é bom esclarecer que não sou fã de ItaHina mais graças a certos fatores aleatórios ( o que é seu ta guardado maninha... òó) acabei por estrear no mundo das fics por esse fandom.

A fic começou como uma One-Shot mais conforme eu escrevia mais tinha para escrever e acabou que esse ficou sendo o Prólogo.

Eu tentei por na fic um ambiente meio Noir, eu queria fazer os Leitores não simplesmente lessem, mais sim verem as ações do próprio Itachi com seus próprios olhos, tentei dar uma atmosfera de mistério e suspense de forma que seduzisse o Leitor, sei que tenho muito o que aprender mais e ficarei honrado de receber reviews me ajudando a melhorar a fic.

Bom é isso

See Ya

J4ckPOT


End file.
